Summer Love
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Complete: Max and Alec didn't meet in Manticore AU . Will this change how they feel about each other? MA
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Dark Angel. If I did there would be more! I am not profiting from this at all financially.

**Summary:** Max and Alec didn't meet in Manticore (Kinda Alternate Universe) Will this change how they feel about each other? M/A

**A/N:** Max did get captured by Manticore, though she didn't have Alec as a breeding partner... in fact she didn't meet him there at all. She did infect Logan but go the cure.

**Chapter ONE**

_What the hell was that... why are the alarms going off? hmm looks like I could get outta here a little sooner than I was expecting_ 494 thought while watching stubby little Gary (his guard 'buddy') switch on while dismissing the previous guard. 494 had been planning to escape for months... ever since the Berrisford mission, but until he had his chance he played the "good lil' soldier." God it was sickening.

"Hey Gary my pal! What is going on out there?" 494 asked. It was usual for 494 and Gary to make conversation, after-all 494 always brought things for him when he was on outside missions.

"That 09-er broke in... stirring up the place." Gary replied as if it was no big deal.

"Oh. Gary I need to go to talk to a friend of mine, could you do me a favor and let me outta this cell" 494 said winking.

"I don't know 494; you almost got me in trouble last time." Gary replied nervously.

"There is another batman comic book in it for you... it is special edition, only fifty..."

"Ok" Gary cut off. 494 grinned even more... _what is with this guy and comic books? God is he gullible _he thought while watching the short guard unlock his cell. Before Gary had a chance to say anything 494 knocked him out.

"Bad move... sorry Gary" 494 said while dragging the heavy unconscious man into his cell. Quickly he traded clothes and put the guard in his bed to make it appear he was sleeping. Though the guard was much bigger, the clothes would work, they would find out sooner or later anyways.

494 didn't have much trouble getting outside the building. All the guards had been busy with the mess from the 09-er. He still wondered about the gunshots coming from inside, and who had been causing the commotion. Just as the thought crossed his mind he saw a girl with dark hair, then a fist connecting with his face.

All he could manage was an ultimately surprised "Shit" as he landed on his back.

By the time he shook off the shock she was gone. He jumped up and ran. After seeing the trail X7 or the X7s or whatever lying on the ground, he figured that was the 09-er that Gary had been talking about, and she wasn't after him. But really all 494 cared about was getting to Seattle... he always liked to go there.

**A couple months later... **

" Logan, I don't think this is gonna work. I searched Manticore for the cure to the virus... kicked the shit outta Madame X... and you have been looking everywhere for one... but I think we should just face it, if Manticore doesn't have it neither will anyone else."

"We can work it out really, we can Max" Logan bleated.

" Logan..." Max persisted.

"I know Max" Logan said dejectedly, but at the same time he had known this time would come. It had been foreseeable.

"I just can't hurt you... but it isn't like I'll quit working with you or anything."

"Of course not, but I understand... I guess we owe it to ourselves to stop it here, before we hurt each other." Logan said sensitively. With that there held a few awkward moments between the two, with an uncommon stillness, apart from the humming of the refrigerator.

"What was it you were saying about a mission?" Max broke the silence very abruptly.

"Right... Mission! There is talk about a mermaid at the Blowfish Tavern."

"Transgenic." Max stated. He nodded. "Well I guess I should book, and check it out." With that she spun around, and left toward the door, only to be stopped by the sound of Logan's voice.

"Max, what we are doing is good; it will be for the best. You will see." She nodded and left, went down the elevator and to her Ninja. _That is exactly what I have been tryin' to tell you._

Once Max had driven to the Tavern she hid her Ninja under some junk in the alley. She then headed for the front door; only to be stopped by the sound of the doorman's voice.

"Hey, girls go in the back... you new here?" she just nodded and mentally slapping Logan for not pointing out it was a strip joint, and then mentally slapping herself for not noticing. Then she headed to the back peeling off her sweater, to reveal a tank top. She walked in the door past another bouncer like she owned the place.

Max made her way through the crowd and toward the tank. Along the way hearing "She is new," "Hey cutie" or "How about you come here and give me a dance..." She smiled in a sultry way though internally grimacing at the sick words pouring out of the men's mouths.

Max had an awkward feeling, like someone she knew was watching her. Once getting to the tank she showed the mermaid her barcode, having seen hers. Then made a variety of hand signals telling the girl "Hang on, I am gonna get you out, be ready."

Max looked around hoping that no one was here to get the transgenic that must have escaped. She made her way around the room, looking as natural as possible, anticipating to see White's men around, or possibly some Manticore soldiers.

This had been going on all night; she was surprised that the 'mermaid' was still here. After all she had spent over an hour at Logan's house discussing... things. _Man is that guy stubborn... Old and stubborn._

She walked around swaying her hips, trying to ignore comments, and the slapping of her ass. Thinking, _you are very lucky men... if I wasn't laying low I would kick your ass for that_, all the while grinning to herself.

Max walked toward the bar a hand grabbed hers and pulled her down. Playing along she turned to face the murder victim.

"How bout you..." the man started, in a playful tone.

"Ben?" Max interrupted, looking very astounded by the man whose lap she was now sitting on.

"Huh? I think you have mistaken me for someone else." 494 said.

"Uh... I must have... I am sorry I have to go..." Max tried to sit up only to be pulled back down by the man wearing 'Ben's face.'

"Where do you think you are going?" He grinned. She cringed inside... he was clearly Manticore. "I asked you if you would give me a lap dance... and maybe pick me up a scotch." She nearly punched him right there, but thankfully for him, remembered the mission at hand.

"Oh so you're buying... how bout a little money... for the scotch? I' ll go and get us some" She replied teasingly, but really she wanted to throw up.

A smile played on his lips. He knew she was Manticore when she went over to the tank and motioned to the girl, she looked vaguely familiar... was she the 09-er from Manticore?

"You gonna come back? Cause if not I think you should just stay here... I mean it's a good chance to talk to an _old_ friend" Something flashed over his eyes, he let go of her wrist and had one of his hands placed on her thigh and the other on the small of her bare back. She shivered as she noticed. He felt it and realized what he had done.

She slowly moved in her 'seat' a little, and straddled the transgenic sitting in the chair. A groan escaped his lips and satisfied she stopped and leaned over seductively, while running her hands from his shoulders to his forearms "Oh, I wouldn't call you that."

"Don't worry" he breathed in her ear "I don't work on that side anymore." Then grinning he added "so how bout' that scotch... babe" she rolled her eyes. She then moved to let the man in front of her take out his wallet.

"What'd ya do rob a bank?" she lowered her voice. She knew that he would be stealing his money; she used to, not to say she had completely stopped...but he had a lot big bills in his wallet.

"Nah that would be too noticeable, sides' I like to earn my money... maybe you should too" he smiled suggestively. Max just snorted. She snatched up the money and climbed off the transgenic. Went to the bar, got a couple scotches... downing hers and heading back.

"So smart-ass gonna help me?" Max said while shoving the scotch in his face, and stuffing his change in her pocket.

"Help you do what?" he asked ingenuously.

"Don't play stupid with me" she said while sitting on the arm of his chair. "I know you were watching me, gotta tell ya not very subtle. Have you lost your touch?"

"Sure" he said smiling, ignoring the last remark "but first..." he reached for her again but before he could touch her, she slapped him over the head, got up and left toward the front door. _Fine I will do it myself, what a jerk_. The bouncer tried to tell her to use the back door but she was too long gone for him to mention it.

The moment she got outside she spotted a liquor truck with a driver seated in the front. She made over, trying not to be spotted by anyone.

Once she reached the driver she said "Hey you wanna do me a favor" smack, "and stay unconscious for a minute or two... thanks." She moved the man so that his foot was stuck on the gas while she hopped out and let the truck roll.

_'God I hope it hits that asshole', _she thought while watching it smash through the door. Knowing it was going slow enough that people could move out of its way. She ran for the back to get the mermaid.

_Too late..._ "What the hell are you doing? I thought that you said you weren't gonna help!" Max snapped at the transgenic in front of her. 494 was already carrying the girl over his shoulder, wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you have a car or not?" he hissed whilst taking no notice of her effort at being pissed off at him.

"No, but there is a perfectly fine car right here." Max said while opening the apparently unlocked car door. He grinned, she didn't. It didn't take the trained transgenic long to boost the car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she growled to the man sitting in the passenger seat.

"I am coming with you, after all I did help" he was looking way too proud for Max's liking. She really wanted to wipe that smile of his face.

"No, your not! Get out!"

"Hey you're wasting time and mermaid girl is drying up back there" he had to point out the obvious didn't he. She just glared and then hit the gas, speeding off to Logan's place.

--

"Are we there yet? She is getting kinda slippery..." 494 complained.

"Shut up" Max snapped, as unlocking the door between her and Logan's hot digs. _This will not look good_... she thought to herself. "Follow me dumbass" she growled behind her.

"Max" Logan greeted and then saw the good-looking man trailing after her, with the mermaid draped over his shoulder.

"Hey Logan" Max greeted back, deciding to not mention the transgenic behind her. She decided not and headed to his bathroom, turned on the shower. The other transgenic got the message and set her on the floor.

"So what are we gonna do with fin girl then..." 494 trailed off meeting Max's eyes. She blushed and he grinned.

"Well... "She shrugged "I have no clue, it is a fairly long drive before we get to some water to dump her in"

"So is Logan like... your boyfriend" 494 asked cautiously. Neither of the two transgenics detected Logan's presence on the other side of the door.

"Not that it is any of your business but no... We aren't like that." Max snapped, though her voice softened at the last of her words. Logan headed toward the living room, making himself look busy.

"Sure, you aren't" he sassed back while turning to go into the living room. "I am hungry what is there to eat in this place."

"Nothing... go away!" Max really hoped this attempt would convince the guy to go away, he was really annoying her.

"Why would I want to do that... what is your designation?" _Of course he wouldn't go away._

"452, but I don't go by that... call me Max. You?"

"494... I don't really..."

"You don't have a name? Well I could..."

"What name me? I don't think so, I can name myself... I will call myself... fine." He said glaring at her. She grinned, looking quite happy. She had been thinking about a name since she met him...

"How about Alec?"

"Ok, Alec... I like... Why Alec?" he thought out loud.

"Alec as in Smart Alec. It's a good thing too, cause my second choice was dick" she grinned. It wasn't a very forthcoming; Alec was starting to think she had it in for him.

Logan glowered at the two; they were getting along too well.

**A/N:** I know I kinda did stick to the original outline of the show, but I did change it up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Dark Angel. If I did there would be more! I am not profiting from this at all financially.

**Summary:** Max and Alec didn't meet in Manticore (Kinda Alternate Universe) Will this change how they feel about each other? M/A

**Chapter TWO**

"So Logan, what are we gonna do with that mermaid?" Max asked. She noticed the perturbed look he was giving her and Alec and had decided to change the subject.

"Well there is a lake about twenty minutes away, it leads to the ocean. She should be alright once you get her there. First I think that we should just give her a couple minutes to recuperate." Max nodded.

Alec had wandered off to Logan's kitchen in search for food. Their conversation was just too boring for him to listen to. "Max... who is he?" Logan whispered noticing his absence.

"I am 494 X5-series, Max called me Alec" Alec said while emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich. _'He is eating a sandwich that is MY sandwich' _thought Logan. He only nodded at the response.

Max noticed the tension "yeah just another puppy dog following me home...when did you get away anyways? You're not a 09-er."

"You would know. Don't you recognize me?" Max shook her head. "What is it you called me? Ben?"

"You're twinned... I got that part I meant when did you escape? I didn't know that anyone else did escape. I thought we were the only ones."

_'What does he want me to kick his ass... Alec suits him just fine... How come I didn't notice how hot he looks?' _Max realized that she was staring, he was grinning and she tore his gaze from him, to look at her shoes.

"I escaped about two months ago, a lot of Manticore projects did. I am not the only one; I mean look mermaid girl escaped didn't she?"

"Good point..." _'I let some out?'_

"I am surprised you don't recognize me, I mean you did punch me out." Alec grinned again.

"That was you?" Max started to laugh. Logan was scowling. _'What the hell are they talking about? Right inside joke... I hate being on the outside.' _Alec eventually joined in.

"Well now that everyone is all introduced how about we get the water woman out of my bathroom?" Logan interrupted.

_'Is he jealous? Now that has got to be a first... I thought I was the only one to get jealous of him... stupid Asha... not that it is her fault...' _

"Max... Max..." Alec tried to get her attention. _'Strange girl.'_

"Uh ya let's deal with that huh?" Max turned to the bathroom, and went to signal to the mermaid. Alec walked in behind her. "Yeah uh... ya know you don't have to help... I can do the rest." Max told Alec.

"Nah got nothing better to do. Sides you can't get rid of me that easily" Alec whispered the last part so Logan couldn't hear. Max frowned, though the smile was threatening to prevail.

--

"Well look at that she is a mommy..." Alec said while watching the mermaid swim around with the little tadpoles and the merman. He was a tad bit disappointed; he was hoping she would be single.

It wasn't difficult to get the mermaid to the lake, no run ins with White. Logan stayed at his place reluctantly. Max insisted that Alec and her could take care of the issue. Also taking into consideration that Logan and Alec didn't seem to like each other.

"Look at that." Max said without very much amusement. Then she turned around and headed to the car that she had stolen earlier.

"So what are ya gonna do now that you saved the day?" Alec quipped.

"Ya know... I don't know..." She paused "I am gonna go get a beer." Max grinned at the thought of drinking her favorite foamy drink and sitting down at her favorite hang-out.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait a minute who gave you an invite?" Alec grinned; she turned the other way and started walking.

"Hey come on, I helped you the least you can do is buy me a beer" he prodded. _'Man is she stubborn or what? I like it.'_

Max stopped and turned to him. "Uh... no!"

"Please Max?" Max wouldn't give "I will buy."

Any traces of her previous moodiness faded away "Ok."

"Can I drive?" Alec grinned.

"Now you're pushing your luck." Max grinned back and jumped in the driver seat.

**A/N: Ok I know it is short, but I decided to post what I have. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it! Please don't sue me!

**A/N: **I know it has taken me a while to get this chapter posted! So sorry... But hey at least it is long!

**Chapter THREE**

"So Max, you always come here?" Alec walked beside Max with his arm wrapped around her waist. Max was very aware of his touch. Yet she didn't make any attempt to disengage it. He was just pushing her limit when his fingers slid down more. And he knew it.

"Hey! Alec!" Max wrenched away from Alec's embrace.

"What?" he feinted innocence.

"Watch the hands!" he grinned and whispered an _'Oh did I do that?' _in a voice lower than any ordinary could pick up. She frowned though really it was just to cover the grin of her own threatening to reveal itself. "And yes I do always come here. It is either this or some sleazebag strip joint. Oh right you've already visited those!" she sarcastically answered his preceding question.

Alec placed his hand over the small of her back leading her to the bar. _'Men could they be anymore controlling?' _thought Max but she didn't have the nerve to push him away. _.'It is just because you don't want to be rude... I think...' _"Max, has anyone told you that you are too bitchy?"

"No never heard it..." Alec raised his eyebrows in revelation. "Well... not recently" Max smiled with pride. _"_Also we are going this way, my friends are over here, they saved a table." Max gestured to a table where a scrawny looking guy and an African American chick sat. Max started walking toward them but Alec just stood there. "Hey are you comin or not?" Max teased.

"You have friends who are civilians? Do they know?"

"She knows... he is too ignorant to notice. But OC is the only one that knows. Well Logan too... but he is just my contact guy." _'Why does he look like he is about to lecture me?'_

"Another words Eyes Only? The guy Manticore has been looking for?"

Max punched him in the arm "Talk a little louder dumbass! I think the drunks in the back didn't hear you!"

Alec smirked "No problem Logan is..." his voice was muffled from Max's hand covering his mouth, she looked pissed.'_Uh Oh... She is so cute when she is mad!' _

Max shoved Alec toward the pool table and away from the bar. Alec stared at her with a slight smile. "What are you lookin at?"

"You" Max's eyes locked with Alec's and she went weak in the knees... she knew just as well as Alec what was happening... but that didn't mean she was gonna jump to admit it.

"You are such a dork!" She went to punch him and ducked her head away from his gaze. He stopped the punch by grabbing her hand, and her eyes met his again.

"You know what Max?" His voice was rough yet gentle to Max's ears. She was mesmerized.

"Huh?" She breathed in response, while closing the gap between them.

"You're really hot..." Alec lowered his face to Max's.

She ran her fingers up his chest until they reached the nape of his neck, and played with the hair pulling him closer. He kissed her softly at first, but as the kiss grew it became more passionate. Her tongue found his and together they danced. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer. But as soon as Max realized what she was doing she hastily broke away.

"What are we doing?" Max punched him in the same spot she had been all night. Alec rubbed the tender spot. _'That is gonna bruise.' _"What are you doing? I know people here... ugh!" She wiped the back of her hand over her lips, just noticing the cold that had conquered her. How cold she felt without his embrace. _'Its only physical, really it is Max! Knock out of it!' _

When Alec saw Max wipe her lips he felt a course of rage over take him, then a slight pang of disappointment. "Hey, you kissed me back, and don't deny it Maxie... you liked it." Alec gave his trademark grin, and backed away before Max punched him again.

"Just, Shut-up okay?" Max growled. He couldn't stifle the laugh, and she couldn't help the physical abuse.

"Hey!"

"Dammit Alec can't you do anything right?" Max grabbed a fistful of jacket and dragged him behind and headed to their table grumbling something about how he will be sorry if her friends saw that. Alec just allowed himself to be towed by Max. Abuse was better than nothing.

"Hey boo you made it! Who is this fine boy you got wit ya?" OC smiled toward Alec. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm..." Alec started, Max interrupted by yanking him into the vacant chair beside her.

"He's Alec, an old friend; nobody important." She smirked at the surprise she had caused him.

"Maxie, I have a mouth but you already knew that... Hey!" She smacked him over the head. _'Well it was about time for a change, my shoulder is gettin tender.'_

"Alec, shut-up, and this is Sketchy." Max ruffled the now passed out bike messenger's hair.

"That boy don't hold his booze too well" OC smiled "Anyways it is my turn to get the beer so... I will leave you two alone." She was amused with this, _looks like Max got herself a playboy_. _'That girl is trippin' and she don't even know it!'_

Alec opened his mouth to say something back to Cindy but Max kicked him under the table.

As soon as Original Cindy was out of hearing range Max said "Don't say anything stupid, actually I don't think you should say anything. Otherwise I will kick your ass." Alec cocked an eyebrow, the simple gesture made Max's stomach flip. _'Manticore actually did good... eww Max eww...'_

"Maxie is it me or do you have some sorta obsession with my ass?" _'But this guy also has a mouth that is gonna hurt him, especially if he keeps hangin around.' _Max elbowed him as OC sat back down.

"So where do you come from Alec? And Max why haven't you told me you have a new boy?" OC pressed, she saw them kiss before they came and sat down. She also saw her rejection toward him, but she had that dazed teenage crush look across her face whenever he said anything. And him? Well he was more obvious.

"He is not my boy!" Max practically yelled.

"Oh... sorry" OC smiled slyly. Max scowled and Alec was gleaming with his egotistical pride.

"I am one of Max's childhood friends that I am sure she has told you so much about" Max snorted. "So OC, are you and Sketch here an item then?" Alec pressed. OC and Max couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What?" The outburst just worsened at his oblivion.

"Sketchy...? Boo...? Oh my god!" Finally after OC could breath she spoke. "You got it all wrong boy, I don't swing that way."

"Oh!" Alec said amused but slightly cast down. "Well I am sure that there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Max flinched at the statement and her smile deflated. _'I am so not jealous... it's Alec for Christ's sake.' _"Well I will be back ladies but I gotta take a leak." Max glared at Alec for his declaration.

"Men, do you see why I went my own way?" Max laughed. Original Cindy always had a way to make her feel better. "So gurl you gonna tell me what's up wit the what?"

"Nothings up..." OC frowned and Max's mask fell. "You saw then?"

"Yeah I saw, you and ya boy makin out."

"He is not my..." Max denied.

"Boy. Yeah I know boo, but I do gotta say he's got the hots for you." She grinned slightly.

"Does he? Or am I just another notch on his bedpost?" she rolled her eyes.

"No gurl I'd be another notch on his bedpost, he's got something for you." Max smiled but then frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't know..." OC smiled encouragingly "I guess that... it feels weird still, ya know."

" Logan" Max nodded. "You broke it off wit him; you should take advantage of the freedom you were longin for."

"That was deep" Max said sarcastically.

"What was deep?" Alec mused. _'How long has he been here?' _

"Oh hey Alec" Cindy smiled. A wave of relief fell over Max as she realized that Alec had only just arrived at their table. Still though the thoughts of liking Alec were suffocating her and she had to leave before she did something stupid. Like kiss him again.

"Yeah uh... I gotta blaze! See ya later guys" Max didn't even take the time to finish off her drink. She walked quickly to the front door, and out to the parking lot where her baby was parked. But quickly changed her mind and started to walk down the street. Feeling defeated she too her frustrations out on a can that she kicked. Max walked alone like this for minutes before, her senses became aware of the sound of someone following her.

"What are you doing Alec?" Max growled. _'Does this guy ever give up?'_

"Aww you caught me, but I kinda wanted you to. Let's just say that I was getting tired of walking behind you. You've been outta Manticore for too long Maxie." Alec baited.

"You didn't answer my question Alec" She ignored his attempts to shake her tree.

"Well you kinda took off in a rush and I just wanted to see if you are ok... and well I would take any chance I could get to stare at your ass for four blocks." Alec probed again.

_'This guy is really likes to play with fire huh?'_ Max restrained herself from punching the daylights out of Alec, for now, and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Alec followed. She rolled her eyes.

"None of your damn business, that is where."

"Aww Maxie, you are so hurtful... Hey can I come?"

Max spun around so fast that she ran into Alec's chest. "Dammit Alec, screw off!"

"Nah this is fun." Max looked up at Alec and grinned evilly.

"I will show you fun" She flung her fist toward his face. Too late he saw it coming and blocked it. She threw a couple more punches and he swiftly deflected them.

"Maxie come on, you can do better than that" he pushed.

Max kicked him in the abdomen; he landed on his back, but was back up in a second.

"See I told you" Alec grinned.

That just made her even more cross. He grabbed her arms to restrain her from hitting him, and whispered "ya know Maxie; you're kinda cute when you are pissed off." She elbowed him in the stomach, and he doubled over.

_'Why isn't the dumbass fighting back?' _Max thought when she tackled him to the ground. She landed on top of him.

"Ya know I kinda thought you'd liked to be on top" Alec smirked and flipped over so he had her pinned to the ground.

"Well I am kinda controlling that way" Max quipped while releasing her arms and throwing Alec over her head. He rolled back to his feet and they were facing each other again.

"Why are you fighting me again?"

"Because you're a pain in my ass!"

"No I'm not, but I would like to be" She knew that he was only egging her on, but still really wanted to tear him a new one. So she lunged at him again, but he side stepped her and she rather ended up rolling across the pavement. "Give it up Maxie."

Alec once again attempted to hold her back. He pressed her up against the brick wall behind her. She thrashed trying to pull away but he had her arms and legs constrained. Alec was really getting turned on with Max's tough chick act.

She noticed... she also noticed the hard muscles from his body pressed against hers. She stilled and looked up at him. He kissed her slow but deliberately. She kissed him back, her knees were weak and soon he was holding her up.

Comprehension once again coursed over Max's mind. _'What the hell am I doing?' _And though as a repeat of earlier that night, she pushed Alec away he landed on his butt. Max looked shocked and confused for a moment but quickly composed herself.

"Alec I am sorry..." he could see her shaking. Then she turned back toward Crash and ran. By the time Alec picked himself up she was gone. _'I wonder what that was all about... I wonder if she is ok... wait a minute since when do I care…? Right since Max.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews!

**Chapter FOUR**

Alec sat were he had landed minutes ago, just assessing everything that had happened over the short period of time. Everything about her was mystifying. _'What just happened? Do I love her? I think I do... but last time... last time? Was there a last time? I just met her but it seems so... right.' _Alec shoed his thoughts away and continued his walk.

He decided that he would head back to Crash and talk to OC. _'She knows everything about Max, maybe she can help.' _He noticed that Max's bike was gone. When he walked in to Crash he saw that the hot tempered woman was sitting alone now.

"So I take it that I quote 'hot suga momma' didn't fly?" Alec grinned lowering himself into a chair, and pouring himself some beer.

OC stared at him a moment and sarcastically replied "Da gurl was flat out straight" she smiled. "I scared the shit outta her" they both burst out laughing now.

"Well ya win some and ya lose some" Alec said in all seriousness, he stared at his beer intently as if it was saying something to him.

"I take it that whole chasin' Max down thing dint work huh?" he blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, answering her question. "Give her some time, she is all twisted up, my Maxie is a lot of things, but she does like to take these things slow. You gonna have to respect that, she aint like one of yo regula hoes." Alec glared at her for a moment. "You know I'm just pullin yo leg hot boy, so chill. Besides that Max is still hung up on Wheel Boy." OC emphasized the last couple words, with disgust.

"Wheels? I didn't think they ever got that serious" he said following with a sip of his beer.

"They weren't. Max and that rich sleez have bin togetha a long time, but it is all talk no action if ya gettin my drift." Alec smirked.

"So that is what Max is all wound up for" he said. It was more a statement than anything else. OC smacked him over the head.

"And if it gets out that I told you anything about my boo. I will kick your ass, transgenic or not. I'm only tellin ya this cuz I think you are bettah than, her computer geek of an ex. Wait for her, cuz she's just gonna go back to the way it was earlier if ya rush. Back to her big comfy blanky she can't touch." he nodded.

"Hey OC? Do you know of a place a guy could stay?" he abruptly changed the subject.

--

Max felt the wind blow through her hair, it was going to rain she could smell it. She had been here for the past few hours, thinking of the day's events.

_'What was I thinking? I kissed that sleezball. Right I wasn't thinking... his lips felt so right... I don't even know the guy! What about _ _Logan__? Right what about _ _Logan_Max played with the hem of her shirt and looked at the view on last time before retiring in.

She was becoming more and more frustrated, with herself than anyone. Every time she came to a conclusion about what she was gonna do, Alec was in the solution, and Logan wasn't. God she knew she didn't have to feel guilt, but she did. She couldn't pull her thoughts away from the kiss; every time she did it came back like a nasty rash, a really good nasty rash. Really she felt something, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

When Max arrived home she hollered for Cindy. Assuming that she was just out with her latest 'lickityboo' she went to bed. OC didn't have to work tomorrow anyways. It was three in the morning... _'Looks like I got the place to myself.' _Max went to her room and changed into some boxers and a long button-down pajama shirt, then crawling under the covers falling into a deep sleep.

Max woke up looking over to her alarm clock... _'Well doesn't look like there is any worry of breaking my tradition. Nine-o-clock, fashionably late.' _Max smiled while trudging into the kitchen looking for something to eat. It was then she felt it, the prickling sensation that someone was watching her. She spun around, to see... him.

He was checking her out. She blushed as realization dawned on her. She was wearing boxers, and her button-down pajama shirt she so bluntly left open revealing her black bra. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was sleeping, and I was having a good dream... till you woke me up. I should thank you, this is an improvement to the one I was having" he grinned wildly. She just glared while pulling her shirt around her effectively hiding her chest.

"I noticed, but why here?" Max ignored his previous comment.

"Me and OC were partying real hard last night, and my hotel is across the city. She offered me the couch." Max glowered at him. "What? I didn't know you lived here... don't get your panties in a knot."

It was then Max noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. Alec saw her giving him a once-over and smiled.

"What?" She blushed and looked away. "You checked me out first!" That made his smile widen even more. "Well I gotta go to work... I am already late." Max turned away from him and headed to the bathroom.

When Max came out she was surprised to see Alec fully dressed, with his clothes and shoes on. "Where you goin?" Max asked. She was disappointed with her tone, it was too chirpy.

"With you."

"I don't think so, I already told you, I have work."

"I have nothing else to do, until you give a ride to the Tavern. Remember my bike is there?" Max reluctantly nodded, and lead the way downstairs to her baby. She drove and he held on for dear life.

"Alec!" She yelled.

"What?" Alec hollered over the wind, with a huge grin on his face. _'She is gonna kick my ass.'_

"Your hands dumbass, move them." His fingers were effectively making their way up.

"Where here?" Alec smiled while moving them lower. Max gasped and nearly drove the bike into the curb.

"I mean it Alec!" Max covered up.

They finally arrived and Alec jumped off the bike. Max punched him in the arm. He had to give it to the girl, she could pack a punch. She stormed in the building with Alec at her tail.

"Missy-miss! You are late!"

"Blame him" Max threw over her shoulder while walking back to her locker.

"Hey Max... who is that?" Sketchy pointed over to where Alec was talking to Normal.

"Oh him... nobody..." Max grinned tightly.

"No really" Sketchy persisted.

"He is the pain in my ass Alec."

"Well if you ask me, he is Normal's new favorite." Max turned just in time to see Normal firing an employee, so Alec could take his place. She didn't know who was fired, not that she really cared. But why was he getting a job, and here? _'Does he have to worm his way into my life?'_

"Well isn't that just wonderful."

**A/N: **I know kinda short but I am busy today all I can write sorry... will update as soon as possible. Please review! I wanna know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: **Just fanfic I don't own any characters blah blah blah...

**Chapter FIVE**

"You" Max accused shoving her finger in his chest, effectively making Normal take a step back. "Are hiring him?" She growled. Alec began to laugh hysterically, she ignored him.

"Yeah" Normal put his brave face on. "I am Missy-Miss; he is the famous Monty Cora!"

"He is that dumb-ass fighter you're always taking about?" OC slipped in, Alec almost protested but Max's ranting interrupted.

"Oh well isn't that just great?" She said voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yeah it is, and you Missy are gonna show him around." Max's jaw dropped in complaint. "And you won't complain, otherwise you're fired." Normal crossed his arms in declaration.

Max grabbed the packages set out on the counter, and tossed them at Alec. He easily caught them.

"Hey! Max! Why do I have to carry them?" he yammered while stuffing the packages in his newly acquired bag, and trailing the fiery pissed off woman.

She was angry, scratch that, beyond angry. Max gingerly walked behind the building, trying to ignore Alec. He was blabbering about something, really she didn't care.

"Max what are we doing back here? I thought the bikes were out front." Max slammed him against the nearest wall.

Alec just smirked, obviously amused by Max's behavior.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?"

"What do you mean? I am getting a job..." his grin widened even more.

"I noticed but here? What do you need a job for anyways?" She growled, while roaming her hands to his coat pockets, they proved to be empty.

"Max, hey! What are you..." he paused as her fingers strayed around his waist. To his back pockets where she snatched his wallet. "Looking for" he finished.

She waved the wallet in his face. Her body was still close to his, she could feel his heat radiating. But continued with the task, she couldn't go all mushy on him now. Max opened the wallet to reveal a wad of money.

"I am gonna need a job sooner or later" he grabbed the leather, she snatched it back.

"Since when _Monty Cora_? You obviously have your own little illegal things going on. Did you even stop to think about Manticore finding us?" She spat while taking a couple hundred bills and stuffing them in her pocket.

"Max, I don't need you questioning my motives, or my fighting career. Sides' I _retired_." Alec pushed off the wall that Max had previously driven him into.

She ran him back into the brick wall. "But I am, so save the shit and tell me."

"Are you always this pushy?" Max frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will take that as a yes... you really wanna know why?"

"I have only asked twice!"

"Okay! Okay! Because I like you, and I have no where else to go" he gazed at Max intently, awaiting a response.

She watched him warily. "What do you mean... you like me?" She spat guardedly, and smacked him in the shoulder.

"I mean I like you" she scowled, and he was ready to block whatever attack she was preparing. "You asked and I am tellin' you."

"Well... I didn't want you to tell me that!" Max growled and slammed him against the wall one last time, then headed out front to the bikes.

_'Well I got what I expected... more physical abuse.' _Alec shook his head and followed.

_'What the hell does that guy think he is doing? Ugh... he likes me? As if... He is probably just playing... He will probably be the same as every other guy... ready to stomp on my heart and squash me like a bug...' _Max hopped on her bike leaving Alec to tail.

The day continued like this Max ignoring Alec. Alec following behind pestering the hell outta her. Finally though, to Max's relief it was over.

"Where you goin' Max?" He questioned.

"No way I'm tellin' you" Max shouldered her way past him.

"Why not Maxie?" he followed cautiously.

"Cause the next thing I know you'll follow me there too."

"Will not, I told OC I would go and get a drink with her."

"Great stealing my friends too" Max mumbled stomping away.

--

Max spent most of the night on top of the space needle. It was tradition really, something happens, need to clear head, go to space needle. Though when it started to rain she decided to head home. Quietly she crept in the apartment avoiding waking up OC.

That was when she heard it, or shall we say _him_.

"Great!" she muttered contemptuously.

Though after seeing him thrashing, with sweat glistening on his forehead her comment was pointless. She went into a complete state of empathy. Her experiences were difficult for her and she came to a silent conclusion. That she would be there for the guy; even if he drove her up the wall.

Carefully avoiding his reflex she crept over beside Alec's panicked form on the couch. From here she could see the tears sliding down his cheek. What she heard next caused her a pang of... jealousy? He gasped "Rachel."

_'Rachel? Who is Rachel? Wait a minute, why the hell would I care…? Cuz your jealous' _her inner voice taunted. Max pushed her thoughts to the back of her head.

Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder shaking him. "Alec" she whispered "Alec!"

He grabbed her arm, and slammed her down on the floor. "Alec!" she exclaimed as his form came crashing down twisted in blankets. Max flipped the alarmed man over effectively stopping him from causing her physical abuse.

"Hey! It's just me" she ran her fingers through his damp hair, and observed the shaken man from her position on top of him.

"Max? Wha...what...are you doin here?" Max smiled at his state.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? I live here."

"Right... Well what are you doing?" Alec gaped at Max's actions.

"Lookin' at ya" she tenderly stroked his hair some more. Alec was astonished at Max's odd behavior; he was overwhelmed with feeling crashing over him.

_'What is she doing...' _he wondered as she laid her head on his chest. Skeptical at the least, he wrapped his arms around her.

Max was really unsure about what she was doing. She did know though that this is what made her feel better after one of Manticore's nifty nightmares. Unconsciously she ran her fingers over his chest. She felt his arms around her pulling her into an embrace, and knew that it was working.

They both lay in silence until Max felt fit to ask. "What were you dreaming about?"

She felt his twitch and tense up at the question.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me... I used to get them all the time." Max murmured while placing a light kiss on his bare chest.

Alec smiled down at her gratefully. He could get used to this.

**A/N: **I didn't really know where to end this chapter, but here seemed ok. I am almost done the next chapter and I will post ASAP. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel, no infringement intended.

**A/N: **I know it has been taking me a while to update my stories... thanks for the patience!

**Chapter SIX**

Alec opened his eyes to have the shock of morning light beaming through the window and into his unadjusted eyes. His mind immediately raced over the night's previous events, he reached for his side only to feel more floor.

He grinned as thoughts replayed in his mind. That had to be the best sleep he had gotten since Manticore. His smile faltered when he came to a realization... he trusted her. She could make him calm down like that and make him feel safe... at ease... and with what? The feeling of her being in his arms, her scent, and touch?

Reluctantly Alec untangled himself from the covers and moved to the kitchen. He began rummaging through the refrigerator to find nothing. On the counter lie a scribbled note.

_You looked like you still needed some sleep._

_Will tell __Normal__ you are sick... don't worry_

_Pretty Boy he loves your ass._

_Max_

He gave a lazy grin. After a full morning of dull-aching boredom he decided to head to work.

--

Max felt a bit guilty about leaving the guy alone in her apartment on the floor, really. But he looked so adorable with his boyish sleeping figure. Max knew he hadn't gotten much sleep; last night was proof that he spent much more time fighting with his dreams.

She remembered how much she used to toss and turn through the limited amount of sleep her shark DNA would allow... in fact she would get them every once in a while. Last night was good though, even she got a few extra hours of sleep.

Max also figured that as long as she was gonna be there for him, she would do it her way.

OC ended up crashing at her latest boo's place. Max kinda figured that OC had just ended up giving Alec the keys by the way she found them carelessly thrown on the counter that morning.

--

Alec walked into Jam Pony and instantly spotted her. She was chatting with OC on one of the benches. About a moment after he spotted her she gazed at him. He suspected it was a transgenic thing, the whole sensy thing.

"Alec!" Normal raced over to his 'Golden Boy'. "Missy-miss told me you were sick! What are you doing here?"

"I'm all better and ready to work" Alec gloated.

"Now that is what I like to hear! I wish some other employees would be as dependent as you." Normal gaped while staring at Max and OC sitting and talking. They continuously ignored his foolish remarks.

--

Max felt the hairs on her neck tingle in excitement. She glanced over her shoulder and he was there. All she could do was smile. Really she didn't want to make any scenes; she didn't need love advice right now. She loved OC to death but the last thing she wanted to discuss was Alec... there were some things that a gurl just couldn't share.

Alec was gonna be one of those things... she could tell.

To be completely honest Max was surprised to find the misidentified Alec at work. She thought he would've taken his opportunity of a 'sick day'... then again there wasn't much to do at her place... he could've gotten bored.

Max quickly turned her attention back to OC.

"Yeah and that son-of-a-bitch still had the nerve to grab my ass. So I turned around and gave him the smack-down of his life!"

"Nice! That's my gurl Cindy!" Max bumped fists with her long-time lesbian friend.

"Yeah well a man had bettah be beyond fine for a gurl like me to want his ass, and he was not that."

"As much as I luv listening to Normal rant on with his bip bips I think I'm gonna get a head start on my runs."

"Aiight, see ya at Crash?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that" Max smiled and grasped a handful of packages.

She stuffed the packages in her bag and unchained her bike. Then she spoke to the guy who got her sixth sense go off in a wild frenzy making her tingle like she was in heat.

"Someone's a Normal's boy" she smiled still fumbling with her bag. She turned around momentarily to watch Alec step out of the alley. "Showing up when you have the rest of the day off... I think you may be whipped." Shaking her head she laughed... it was hollow and uneven. On the outside she tried to keep the mask of self-confidence up and about. Inside was a totally different story... she was feeling all but explainable. It was indefinable... beyond her comprehension.

"Yeah well what can I say? Your place is pretty boring, your fridge is empty and you don't have any boob-tube" he smiled back cheekily, the way he made Max shiver in anticipation.

She watched him as he rolled his bike closer to her. He stared at her intently in a way that made Max's senses heighten and adrenaline rush. It unnerved her; being something she hadn't had the experience of feeling. "What?" she laughed nervously, this time it showed.

"Just looking at the beautiful woman who makes my dreams bearable"

Max looked away from his intense hazel-green eyes, unsure of how to react. A blush crept up her neck and over her cheeks. She told her body to stop, that she couldn't be having a school-girl crush, but it wouldn't go away. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine. She knew she was just giving him the pleasure of getting exactly what he expected.

Alec smiled and she nearly frowned. His not saying anything was driving her insane. She was desperately, internally hoping that he wouldn't pull some joke; it was too good for that.

Finally he moved closer. Gathering his wits, she supposed. Not that she blamed him or anything. He was far more courageous at this than she. I mean she couldn't even gather the wits to stay after their first kiss.

"So um... where are your runs at?" he asked. She was sure that wasn't his original question. Inside she felt a pang of guilt. Did she do this to him? Did she give him the wrong signals... was she pushing him away... of course she was. "Max?" he prodded again pulling her out of her terrorizing thoughts.

"Sorry..." she began digging through her bag. "Looks like sector six and seven, you?"

"Only sector six" he held up his single package.

"Again I have to say, good work with the ass kissing" she grinned.

"Yeah yeah... I'll come anyways."

"No skin off my nose but, I still get the tips." Max decided that even though she liked the guy she wasn't gonna intentionally act all high-school-gurl in front of him, she just didn't sink that low.

--

Things had been going well between Max and Alec over the past couple weeks. Flirting, prank calls and Max's personal favorite tricking Normal by turning the clock back and getting off work early. He still hadn't figured out who did it, and it was just as likely that he never would.

Alec and Max frequently went to Crash to meet up with the gang. Usually though it ended up being that Alec sat at the bar downing as much scotch as possible, and Max mournfully watching him. Things had been awkward since that night. Max still watched over him, but she hadn't had to comfort him like the first night.

It kinda disappointed her, in an uncomfortable way.

OC finally confronted her about Alec; all she really said was... "I know you dint want me to get involved, and I wouldn't either. Still though, sweetheart my self-control is wearin' thin. You had bettah talk to dat boy."

Max still hadn't gotten the nerve to bring up her feelings. Neither had Alec... though he had dropped the eagerly picked up habit of going home with women.

--

Tonight Max had routinely checked up on Logan. He had practically begged her to stay. All in all she decided it would be best to go, so she did. It was getting late and Alec would be sleeping, she wanted to watch over him, like she had been every other night.

Logan had taken a back seat in Max's life since Alec stepped into the picture only a short time ago. Yet even so, she felt all but guilty. Then again she and Logan never had the _thing_ that Alec and she had. It had never been like that with Logan, ever.

Max crept into the living room ever so quietly and perched where she could see Alec. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Max, you know you don't have to..."

"I know" she smiled gently.

"Then why do you do it?" he whispered. Over the past couple weeks Alec had sensed her presence to the room and knew about her developed habit. To Max's knowledge he hadn't.

"I don't know... I never really had anyone there for me after we escaped... why do you care anyways?"

"Just wondering" he mumbled sleepily.

"You know you could always take my bed if the couch is uncomfortable... shark DNA and all I don't sleep anyways."

"Couch is good... You were at Logan's?"

"Yeah... you know the whole smelly-thing is not a very appealing trait."

"Well usually you smell good" Max nearly laughed at his confession.

"What and I don't smell good now?" she gasped as if shocked.

Alec flipped on his back to face her "Stinky." The two stayed silent for a long while before Max broke out.

"I used to have seizures all the time in Manticore, he used to hold me. He'd tell me everything is would be fine... he made up this thing about 'the blue lady' his version of God I guess you could say."

"Who?" Alec whispered.

"Ben 493... Your twin... I know we caused a lot of trouble for you guys... God you guys look alike" she grinned while gazing at Alec shaking her head.

Max smiled. "He'd do shadow puppets." She paused, Alec just listened he could here the distance in her voice.

"You know how strict it was; you weren't supposed to show affection, emotion for that matter. But he did, we were only little and I only thought of him as my big brother... even now that is how he'd be to me."

Max swallowed hard and Alec saw a tear slide down her cheek. He held his arms out and Max accepted his offer gratefully moving into his embrace. "It's okay Max" he rubbed her back, holding her tightly. She shook her head.

"No it's not... Ben was killing people... Manticore was closing in on us... we were fighting..." Max was struggling through the soft sobs racking through her body. "His leg was broken... I killed him." She was shaking uncontrollably now. "I didn't want to but he... he... said he would... rather die than go back there... he made me..."

Alec didn't say a word, instead he just held her. Max calmed down but rather than peeling herself from Alec she stayed snuggled against his chest.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Rachel?" he tensed momentarily, but Max reassuringly wrapped her arms a little tighter.

"She was my first love..."

"What was she like?"

"She was really sweet, fun, loving... I don't know she was just Rachel... It was a Manticore mission... I tried to stop her..." he stopped and she felt him swallow. Max decided against asking anymore questions. Both transgenics stayed in the embrace in a comforting silence.

"Max?"

"Hmm..." she mumbled into his chest.

"You don't think I'm your brother do you?"

Max jerked upwards astonished by his question. "No! God where did you get that idea?" She was looking him straight in the eye now.

"Well I look like him..."

"Yeah, but even when I first met you I knew. I just had to check... you're completely different... you're a lot more loud and annoying than modest Ben... you aren't insane and killing people... and..." Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck pulling him closer "I don't have any sisterly vibes for you at all..."

"Good" he whispered. "Cuz I definitely don't have brotherly feelings for you..." Max smiled and leaned down touching his lips with her own in a deep passionate, mind-blowing kiss.

"Also... I don't think brothers and sisters are supposed to do that..."

**The End**

**A/N: **I am gonna stop here but I may make a sequel.


End file.
